Naughty Kitsune
by Ryoko of the Ink
Summary: Ino and Sakura show up at Naruto’s door for a day of, less then innocent, costume shopping. So why is Naruto the one that has to try on everything, and wait…why is Sasuke here?[SasuNaru][YAOI]


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be yaoi goodness in every chapter.

Summary: Ino and Sakura show up at Naruto's door for a day of, less then innocent, costume shopping. So why is Naruto the one that has to try on everything, and wait… why is Sasuke here?[SasuNaru [Yaoi

Paring: SasuNaru

Point of view: Naruto's

* * *

Naughty Kitsune

I awoke to a loud banging sound coming from my front door. Glancing at my clock, I saw that it was only nine a.m. Okay, who in their right mind wakes up at nine a.m., on a Saturday. The answer…no one. I swear to God, somebody had better be dying to wake me up at this hour, on my day off no less. I treasure my sleep almost as much as I treasure my ramen, which is a hell of a lot.

Running to the door I quickly threw on a orange robe. Why orange you might ask? Well, because orange is the best color ever, no questions asked. Much better then pink or _blue. _Don't even try to tell me otherwise. Plus my orange robe is so damn soft.

After hastily tying the sash I threw open the door to see who would dare interrupt me from my sleeping time. It was Sakura and… Ino?

"Good morning Naruto," The both said in unison, smiles on their faces.

Why were they here? I would understand Sakura coming, that would mean we had a mission. But, Sakura and Ino coming together? Something must be up, and those creepy smiles they have plastered on their faces, don't make me feel very secure. "Sakura-chan, Ino what brings you both here so early in the morning?" I mumbled, scratching my head. My body still in half-sleep mode.

"Naruto, we have a huge favor to ask of you." Sakura said, her tone pleading, as she stepped forward grabbing my hands in hers.

"Yea, a really big favor," Ino agreed with Sakura, nodding her head.

"What kind of favor?" I ask cocking my head to the side. Damn it, I slapped myself mentally. This is only going to end up bad for me. I gave them incentive to throw me into their, surely evil, plans. Why do I have to be such a good person? WHY?

"We want you to go costume shopping with us." Sakura said looking to Ino for encouragement, Ino nodded in response.

They want me to go Costume shopping?! If they had showed up and asked, hey Naruto do you want some ramen, I would have said hell yea. If they asked if I wanted to go training, I would have been all for it. But, costume shopping? I hate shopping for any kinds of clothes. When you go shopping for clothes you end up spending hours inside a store, trying this on and taking them off, over and over again. It's like torture, pure and utter torture.

Seeing my look of blatant refusal, Sakura immediately put on her puppy dog face. "Come on Naruto, please come with us," she said, giving my hands a slight squeeze. No, I shall not be wavered. Even by the puppy dog face. My will in unmatchable.

"Why should I have to go? I don't need a costume." I said in a confident tone. Yes that should be a good reason.

"We need you to try on the costumes." Ino said simply , brushing a long blonde bang out of her face.

What, they want me try on costumes, why? Don't they need to try the costumes. To try to express my confusion I gave a very intelligent, "Wha?"

"We can't compare the costumes on each other because we would just insult each other constantly. Right Ino-pig?" Sakura said looking to Ino.

"Right Big-forehead," Ino agreed. "And we would constantly be comparing ourselves if we asked another girl. So we need you to model the costumes."

"Why me though, you could have asked any of the other guys. Also why can't you just look at the costumes on the mannequins? " I asked trying to tug my hands out of Sakura's vice like grip. Damn, that girls strong.

"You're the only one we could ask Naruto. You fill all the requirements." Sakura said squeezing my hands tighter.

"What requirements?" I asked. I know I shouldn't have, but hey it's really easy to get my attention.

"Well, your body is more feminine then a lot of girls I know." Sakura explained placing a hand over my mouth before I could retort to her statement. "Also your face is a lot more feminine then most of the other guys."

I am so manlier then they are making me out to be. So what that I'm about the same height as the taller girls that's just genetics. So what that I'm leaner then most other guys, it just makes me more flexible in battle. Also what's with the whole my face is more feminine then other guy's, it's just a bit roundish here and there, but that is so baby fat.

"What about Neji?" I ask once Sakura took her hand off of my mouth.

"Neji wouldn't do it," Sakura replied.

"Well, I don't want to do it either. So what made you think that I would want to go?" Seriously do they think that I want to go shopping?

"We have our ways," Ino answered.

"Ways? What kind of ways?" I inquired. Damn it, don't give in to them Naruto.

"Ways that involve us, buying you, ramen after you try on the costumes." Ino said, her smile becoming wider.

Ramen… did they just say ramen. But, is trying on all of those girly costumes worth ramen. Oh my god, I Uzumaki, Naruto did not just say if ramen was worth is. Of course it is. "Of course I'll go with you." I replied.

"Oh Naruto, we'd knew you'd see it our way," Sakura said. And with that Sakura and Ino each grabbed one of my hands and rushed me off to the costume store.

Upon arrival I glanced up and saw the name of the store. Wet Dreams… wait a sec. What the fuck. This seems like a sex toy store more so then a costume store. "Um… Sakura…Ino, are you sure we are at the right place?" I asked timidly, taking a step back.

"Of course it is," Ino said giving me a annoyed glance. "Wet dreams, the one and only place where you can find the sexiest costumes at the most affordable prices, or your money back." Ino recited gesturing to the store.

"You want that kind of costume?" I asked, looking for a getaway route.

"Of course you don't think we would settle for anything normal, do you?" Sakura said as though the thought of her in a "normal" costume would be horrible. "So lets go in," She continued grabbing my arm.

Before I could protest I found myself being dragged into the store and being assaulted with costume bags. While walking behind Sakura and Ino through the aisles I heard them each mumble things among the lines of, not short enough, and not enough chains. Good God, what kind of torture do they want me to go through. Keep thinking ramen...ramen…ramen.

"Naruto would you be a dear, and go in the dressing room, and try this one on." Sakura said throwing me a costume. Glancing at the description of the title I nearly fainted. The title of the Costume said Naughty Kitsune in big white letters.

"Are you sure you want this one," my voice quavered.

"I'm sure…now go try it on." Sakura said pushing me into the dressing room. Well it was more of a punch, and the impact from that sent me flying into a dressing room.

Why me, kept resounding through my head as I put the costume on, and damn was it complex. It had a short red robe that just wouldn't stay on right, so many sashes and bows that I couldn't count them all, and a fox tail and ears that I had to pin on.

Glancing at the mirror in the dressing room, I must say I looked damn fine. A pair of red fox ears adorned my head the band invisible in my hair. Remember the short red robe I was talking about earlier, well it came down over my shoulders ending mid-calf. Various ribbons were tied across my arms, neck and waist, all tied in, if I do say so, prefect bows. And finally, a long red fox tail coming out from just above my butt.

"Ino…Sakura," I called out, yet received no reply. Why aren't they answering? I need to show them my sexiness. So where were they?

"There not here," a low melodic voice called back to me. What, who the fuck was that. Oh my god, I'm going to be killed. This is like one of those scary movies, where you are left all alone, as your friends are killed one by one.

So I did the only logical thing any other person in my situation would do, I screamed. Only to be stopped by a hand being placed over my mouth. Damn, what's with people putting hands over my mouth today. Glancing up at my captor I saw it was….Sasuke?

"Dobe, be quiet." Sasuke hissed.

"Thank God you're here Sasuke." I said giving him a hug in relief. "There was a guy out there," I started pointing over the door of the changing room. "And well, I think he killed Sakura and Ino." I said with full seriousness.

At first there was a awkward silence to my statement. Then loud low laughter filled the tiny changing room, all coming from Sasuke. Yes, from Sasuke…a first I know. "They're fine Dobe, I saw them walk out a while ago. " He said laughter dying down.

"But…but the voice. It was all low and vampire-like sounding. You know, all hypnotizing like." How did Sasuke not see this guy?

"That was me Naruto…" Sasuke replied, a amused look on his face.

"It was…oh." Well I was relieved to know I wasn't going to be killed soon. "Let's go find Sakura and Ino then." I said trying to push Sasuke aside to leave the tiny changing compartment.

"Oh your not going anywhere." Sasuke said pushing me down unto the bench.

"Sasuke, we have to go find Sakura and Ino." I said again struggling to get up, yet Sasuke was holding me down. Why wasn't he letting me get up?

"Naruto we aren't going anywhere," Sasuke said sitting on my lap. "Especially with you looking so entirely fuckable."

"Wha…What do you mean Sasuke?" I asked, feeling a blush spread across my face. What was Sasuke doing?

"What I mean Naruto, is how do you expect me to control myself around you. Especially in that naughty costume. Eh Naruto?" Sasuke replied moving his face close to mine, so close that I could feel his breath come out in tiny puffs across my face.

"But Sas-" whatever sentence I would have said, died in my mouth for Sasuke brought one hand up behind my head and clashed our mouths together in a kiss. Why was Sasuke doing this…it must be the costume…yea the costume. He wouldn't want me normally right? We were best-friends after all.

"Sasuke what are you-" I was cut off yet again by a finger on my lips.

"Shush Naruto. I've wanted this for a long time. So just feel okay?" Sasuke said gently bringing his lips to mine yet again.

And feel I did. Sasuke was making me feel hot, dizzy, sweaty, and loved all at once. Just the simple action of him moving his lips against mine made me feel this way. Just gentle kisses, closed lips moving against each others. All the while knowing Sasuke wanted me for me, not for some dumb, yet incredibly sexy costume.

This wasn't enough, I wanted, no I needed more of Sasuke. More of this wondrous heat. Placing one hand firmly on Sasuke's buttocks and another in his ebony locks I pulled him closer to myself, urging him to deepen our kiss and create more of this delicious friction.

And Sasuke did with a vengeance. Sasuke thrust his tongue into my mouth, seeming to explore every nook and cranny. Both of his hands placed on my ass pulling me roughly into his lap. To which I started rubbing my groin into Sasuke and he moaned in response.

Tiring with my mouth Sasuke gently placed kisses on my usually unexposed skin, now exposed from the costume. Taking his time to work his way from my shoulder all the way to my ears to my mouth. While doing this Sasuke started to rub small circular motions on the inside of my exposed thigh.

Sasuke done with my neck moved on to sucking on my ear, which I might say invoked noises from me I never knew I had.

Oh God, this was all entirely too much for my poor body. I wanted more, I reached down to Sasuke's pants in a effort to take them off, yet I was stopped by Sasuke taking both of my hands in his and holding them above my head.

I gave a whimper in response. Sasuke wanted me, so why the hell did he stop.

"I'm sorry my naughty kitsune," Sasuke started placing a gentle kiss upon my lips in a effort to console me. It did a bit, but I wasn't about to give into a tiny kiss. "But we have a audience and I think you want your first time to be in someplace private." He finished pointing to the door.

There stood Sakura and Ino with camera's in their hands, twin sheepish looks adorning their faces.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, we did what we had to do now fulfill your end of the bargain." Ino pouted glaring at Sasuke.

"Yea Sasuke, You said that if we got Naruto to a secluded place, which we did. You would give us something to give our members." Sakura continued.

"Members?" I asked awkwardly. What was going on? First I had to go costume shopping, then Sasuke out of the blue kisses me, and now Sakura and Ino are standing there with camera's. What the fuck.

"We are the heads of the SasuNaru fan club," Sakura started. "We had a deal with Sasuke, that if we could get you to a secluded place he would give us pictures that we could show our members. Sorry Naruto, but a lot of our members were growing restless with a lack of merchandise." Sakura smiled apologetically.

"SasuNaru fan club, pictures…Sasuke you agreed to this?" I asked looking to Sasuke for the answer.

"Guilty as charged my Naughty Kitsune." Sasuke said pulling me into another kiss. To which Sakura took another picture. And you know what I really don't care that she did.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my one-shot inspired by you guessed it Halloween. I went out costume shopping with my mom the other day and saw a ton of less then innocent costumes, and the first thing my mind went to…you guessed it again SasuNaru.

Critique is welcome, but please don't flame. Also reviews encourage me to write more…hint hint.

Also I am looking for a idea for some more oneshots so if you have a idea that you want me to write just send it to me.


End file.
